KanColle: Abyssal revolution
by Hunsworth
Summary: Everything goes well at the West pacific. The USN kanmusu are the victors of the last battle but the heroine of it sunks. She's undergoing an adventure no kanmusu has seen. Especially when she is an abyssal who hates her own kind and starts a revolution. Warning: a little surreal with a hint of World of Warships. Do not fear, the original kanmusu characters are going to be in it.
1. Chapter 1

KanColle: Abyssal revolution

Chapter #1: Everything at bay

There was a huge movement going on at the United West Coast Naval Base's pier 3 and 4 in San Diego, California, U.S.A. Engineers, mechanics and dock workers run from a place to another to finish in time because today was the great day.

Meanwhile at the docks the Main Kanmusu Fleet rowed up for their commander's speech. He stood on a tribune, elegantly in his navy suit. He checked the microphone and began.

''Dear kanmusu! Today is the day when we end the massacre of the abyssals in operation exterminator. All of the 16 fleets made out of 5 kanmusu each will sail to th nest of the abyssals 274 kilometres southwest from our current location. The goal of this operation is to sweep out the abyssals from the eastern pacific allowing us to establish sea contact with Hawaii to transport the naval ports there. Now I am going to list the fleets and the kanmusu in them.

Leading fleet or Fleet #1: carrier U.S.S. Midway, destroyer U.S.S. Fletcher, battleship U.S.S. Iowa, universal purpose synthetic battleship M.H.T. Dragon, flagship: battleship U.S.S. Montana. Fleet #2:…''

Nobody but Fleet #1 could see the slight smirk on the commanders face, for obvious reasons. Dragon wasn 't an ordinary kanmusu. She hadn't born as a kanmusu at all, but when she was 10 she applyed with the permission of her parents into a program made by the Hungarian and Croatian government. She was basically the prototype of the future kanmusu. Torpedoes of a destroyer, survey plane of a cruiser, gun towers of a battleship and the warplanes of a carrier. She is the only ship of the Hungarian navy. That is why she has a code of M.H.T., not U.S.S. Everybody except her fleet thought that she was a freak, dangerous or both. She had sunk more abyssals than the other 15 fleets combined.

The commander finished the listing.

''Okay everybody, get to the docks, set the gear and sail to the port entrance in the told formation.''

As they geared up, Midway asked Dragon:

'' Hey, Drake what are you going to do after the operation?''

'' I don't know Mii, maybe just chill out at a club or work out the battle stress.''

'' Or we could go to that new mall near the beach! ''

'' You know that I don't like going to malls, but let's talk about it later or else we miss the formation. ''

With this they bursted out of the dock and started to make the formation: the first five fleets in a V shape, fleet from 6 to 8 and 9 to 11 at the end of the V shape while the remaining fleets in a reversed V shape. As they reached the entrance of the port, the commander gave some last words to the kanmusu.

'' Good luck ladies, have a safe journey and be the ocean your friend! ''

Then they started the turbines and went out to the ocean to start the operation. They knew that the whole west coast relied on them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First, sorry that I forgot this at the first chapter but I had been nervous because this is my first publishing.**

 **I've been writing novels since two years, mostly anime realted and not the typical ones you'd expect. You see, I don't like fanservice that much so I rather exclude them and rewrite the story in a different genre. Just like in this case.**

 **Theories say that the abyssals are the U.S.N. ships but not in this story. Here the American kanmusu fight on the side of the original kanmusu, if I could say so.**

 **If you don't like my surrealism, please do not criticize me that much, in any other cases building criticism and reviews are welcome.**

 **I try to upload every 5 to 10 days.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the main character. Copyright goes to DMM studios etc.**

Chapter #2: Trap and the battle of the eastern beasts

Two hours later the united fleet neared the target area. But something was odd.

''I don't see any abyssals near the location nor in the area.'' Gearing declared. She is one of the destroyers along with Pensacola in Fleet #3.

''But these are the coordinates the HQ gave us. Why isn't anything here?'' Montana asked.

The formation stopped by a rocky island and looked around quizzically. Some of the cruisers sent out their survey planes as well until...

''Oh shit we're sunk.'' Dragon said quickly.

''What the heck are you talking about Drake? Why are we supposed to be s... Oh hell no! It's a trap!" Iowa exclaimed.

''Everybody into battle position! Prepare for incoming enemy fire!'' Montana yelled as everybody started the turbines.

Carriers in the middle, destroyers and cruisers at the front and battleships in between.

Five clouds of black mist appeared on the surface of the water, 56 abyssals in total emerged from them. 10 carriers, 35 battleships, 4 cruisers, 6 destroyers and the flagship, codename Titanium Battle Queen. The ruler of the East Pacific region.

The battle was fierce. Even trapped, the kanmusu were able to shut down 14 abyssals, while they only lost a carrier from Fleet #13 and a cruiser from Fleet #6, but some of the remaining forces were severely damaged. They had to think about a retreat plan. Quickly. Suddenly, an idea popped up in Fletcher's mind.

''Drake, what's your percentage? ''

''98%, probably 3 minutes until activation!''

''Isn't that dangerous? It was only tested once and it almost ended in your destruction! '' Midway exclaimed harshly.

''Do we have any other choice? '' Montana said with a frozen look. '' Drake, if you are ready, activate the berserk. While you get their attention, we, the flagships bring everyone else out, understood? ''

''Yes, ma'am!'' The flagships and Dragon shout.

Five minutes later...

''Monty I'm ready! ''

''Okay everyone get into retreating formation and move out of Dragon's range. ''

As everybody got out of her range, Dragon activated the berserk. Blue flames rose from every inch of her body and gear as the antimatter fueled prototype weapon, the so-called berserk mode activated inside her.

She let out an immense shriek, which got every abyssal's attention, letting the others to escape. That wasn't all. When the kanmusu left the trap, a wave of pure energy came from Dragon, destroying abyssals within 200 metres immediately. That only left 7 carriers, 2 battleships and the Titanium Battle Queen.

The guns roared as Dragon finished of the lesser enemy. Thus remained the strongest vessel she ever met.

After several gunshots from both sides, both knew that severly damaged, none of them were able to fire another salvo. Dragon remembered something, then a grin rose on her face. She clapped the S.O.S morse code, which confused the Queen.

Dragon's steel gloves began to light up in blue as she formed a circle then pulled it slowly backwards bending her torso to the right.

The Queen was still confused, but what the kanmusu couldn't see was a gun moving at the abyssal's back loaded with a special shell, that contained pure compressed uranium and an explosive warhead.

Suddenly Dragon yelled :

''Emergency weapon: Dragon's Roar fire!''

A huge beam went from Dragons hands straight to the Queen, making her froze for a second before evaporating her into nothingness.

That second was enough to launch the high arched shell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3: Glory and grief

Back at the docks, the remaining intact kanmusu brought their damaged fleet members to the repair station. The speaker came to life:

''Fleet #1 to the command center. Immediately. I repeat. Fleet #1 to the command center. Immediately.''

The four kanmusu looked puzzled as they went to the command center. As Midway closed the door behind herself, the commander started:

''We received a call from Dragon and wanted to involve you.'' Then he turned to a radio operator ''Accept the call''

As the system came to life, a weak sound could be heard:

'' _Is anyone there_? '' The owner of the voice was Dragon.

'' Here's the commander, we hear you clearly, Dragon. ''

'' _What do you mean by 'we', commander?_ ''

'' He means us by it.'' Montana said.

'' All the four of us. '' Fletcher continued.

'' _I see. You all alright?_ "

'' Iowa just got out from the repair station but everyone else is fine. How are you, what happened after we left? ''

'' _I'm surprised I'm not sunk. All enemies have been destroyed, even the Queen. But I had to use the emergency weapon because my guns got destroyed after a salvo exchange with it._ ''

'' I'm glad you are not sunk. Now we can go to the mall to celebrate the action. ''

'' _Yeah, that would be great. I will go as fast as I ca..._ ''

A huge explosion could be heard from the other side of the line, then the contact broke.

'' Drake, can you hear us? Drake?!'' Midway shouted.

'' Miss, we lost the life signal of Dragon.''

'' No, that can't be... '' Midway muttered.

'' Has...Dragon...sunk? '' Montana asked the operator.

'' I fear so, Miss.'' He said.

Montana clenched her fists and looked down, tears dropping from her face, Iowa stared on the sonar panel with a pale face, Fletcher and Midway hug each other and cried quietly in each others arms.

The commander broke the silence.

'' The ceremony is starting in an hour. Better get ready or you miss it, you are the stars of it after all.

The girls went out of the room and prepared for the ceremony.

Four flags waved in the wind that evening at the base. The black flag, meaning the sorrow for the sunken kanmusu, the United West Coast Naval Base's flag, the flag of the United States and to a surprise, the Hungarian flag. The main area was full of kanmusu lined up in front of a tribune and guests from all over the west coast. Currently two people were standing on the tribune. One of them was the commander, the other was Ray Mabus, the secretary of the US Navy.

Mabus stood at a microphone to make a speech. He began:

"Ladies and gentleman! Today is the day we've been waiting for a long time. Today, at sunrise our dear kanmusu set out to a journey which turned the events. The main force of the East Pacific abyssals have been completely demolished, which means that finally, after a long time, we can finally travel, transport, explore by ships again! The underwater communication sytems can be restored again!"

The crowd cheered and applaused by this statement.

''However, this victory brought us casualities. Over these years, we lost over 20 kanmusu who fought hard for our victory but didn't succeed seeing the price of their efforts. Today, three heroes sunk for our good. Here, at this ceremony, I award cruiser Phoenix and aircaft carrier Langey with the posthumus rank of quintuple flagships. Now to the true heroine of the mission. Leader flagship U.S.S. Montana, please come to the tribune and tell us something about our sunken heroine.''

The secretary stepped to the back as Montana stepped to the microphone.

''First things first, you're calling her a heroine and talking about her so kindly because you don't want to scratch your image to the public. At first you didn't even wanted to accept the transportation papers, when you finally accepted them, you said that she will only be reserve and only be set to combat when we have no other choice. Except us, Fleet #1, everybody treated her as a monster, but we knew that she will be our future, applied to make her active and become friends. Now, that the most modern kanmusu ever born sunk, even with her victory, our future is a question here at the Pacific ocean.''

''Security! Get her!'' the commander shout.

''No you won't.'' Fleet #1 and #2 stepped out of the shadows, fully armed.

''They must know the truth." Montana continued. "Operation exterminator wasn't 100 percently the total wipeout plan they were telling about. What we did only was to slow down their pace of conquering every part of the ocean. Dragon and myself made a huge discovery a month ago when we searched through the archives to get some strategic information. We found a document which came from the Japanese force's base. It said that they found anomalies while fighting the abyssals at the west pacific. These abnormalities were: slow movement, not understandable speech and lower fighting attitude in case of facing some particular kanmusu divisions, especially the one who sent the document. When destroying the abyssal fleet at the MI base, Midway islands in common speech, the abyssal flagship said 'Give it back' before sinking. We asked the headquarters to go for expeditionary missions and found some interesting things."

She paused to see the confusion and panic in the eyes of the guests, even kanmusu and staff members looked scared.

"What we found there simply shocked us. We found two abyssal wrecks, but what we saw was the abyssals were just like two kanmusu which sank half a year ago. The wrecks resembled U.S.S. Chester and U.S.S. Phoenix, but in some kind of abyssal modification. We also found a strange fluid on a rock near the wrecks. The fluid wasn't near any material we know. We came to the conclusion that the normal abyssals are lacking in numbers, so they reanimate the sunken kanmusu to serve as plus firepower. Basically, they make zombie slaves of our fallen sisters."

Both the guests and kanmusu talked about this being impossible and so on when…

''Although it seems impossible, what she said is completely true." Mabus stepped out to the microphone.

''Even we don't know what the material is but one thing is sure: the reanimated are real but seldom. Only one of every 120 abyssals is a reanimated kanmusu. That's why we have a special mission for Fleet #1. You go to the Japanese main fleet to the Iwoto base and investigate the case with them."

After this, the event ended and everybody returmed to their barracks, while the visitors left the base.

 **ee the confusion and panic int ds** **_**

 **A/N: Well, things start to get wild from now on. As well as my imagination.**

 **This and the following chapter will be the first waypoints and will give you obvious hints of the maim story.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the main character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four, the second part of the first important thing int he story.**

 **I also want to note thet from now on I will be at school so I won't be able to upload frequently. I really hope things will sort out for the better but my exams are important so I don't know anything yet.**

 **Anyways you can expect one chapter monthly from now on but chapter five will be out this month.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like this because things will be crazy in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the main character**

Chapter #4: Black chaos, white soul

After the explosion, Dragon felt dizzyness. As she looked around slowly, she noticed that the water surface was getting closer. She looked down and saw that she was halfway int he water.

''Am I… sinking? Is this… the end?" she tought.

Her head got under water as she reached to the surface she thought:

''At least I did what I had to do."

With this, she fell into darkness.

…

''Sister, awake!" a voice said as she opened her eyes slowly.

She saw a woman with white hair and deep blue eyes.

''Am I dreaming?''

''No you are not. This is the reality."

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"You can call me the priestess, and you are at the sanctuary. I've called you here because of a certain reason. Something is threathening our peaceful society and brought war to our borders. Please help us to exile this enemy from our home and be the saviour of our folk."

"But how can I help you? I don't have my weapons by me."

"That's not a problem. I have a something that gives you might and bravery to defeat them. Just come nearer and I will give you the power to help us."

As Dragon slowly went to the priestess, a bright light started to embrace her.

"I…I can feel the power. This feels…amazing! Priestess, I will accept this power, make me strong to defeat my enemies."

"So shall it be." The priestess said.

The light engulfed her completely this time. As she closed her eyes to feel the power, a pain struck her head and a familiar voice came with it.

" _Hey Drake, do you want to go to the mall with me?_ "

It was the voice of Midway. She had asked this two weeks ago, when they had a little break between their actions.

"What? Mii?"

She opened her eyes. What she saw there was terrifying. The 'sanctuary' was a ship graveyard. Where the priestess stood was an abyssal with crimson eyes and an evilish grin. The bright light transformed into the strange substance they found earlyer. It was the reanimation fluid.

"Priestess?"

"Yes?"

"I see you."

"What are you talking abou… How?"

"I won't give in to your attempt. I remember my friends and know that they trusted in me. Do you have any last words?" With this, she held her right palm towards the abyssal.

" You think you can go back now?" she grinned.

"These are your last words? Goodbye."

A beam similar to the Dragons Roar went out from her palm and deleted the priestess from the world.

As the beam disappeared she looked around herself. She was at the bottom of the ocean. Not only that, she didn't even looked like herself anymore. Her nutbrown hair turned into black and blue, her skin paled out and strange blue lines appeared on her suit.

"So I'm now one of them, huh? We'll see. They will regret everything they did to me and the others. I am the new priestess. The priestess of the third party. First, I need to know where am I and how do I get my gear back."

When she said this, blue flames went out from her body and materialized into her gear.

"Flames under water? Well, I have my gear back though."

She then bursted to the surface with a huge splash. She saw nothing but an island.

"That island looks familiar."

It was indeed familiar. It was the island of Guam. She saw the island in one of the archives. It stated that there was a huge kanmusu base here but got abandoned because of the abyssals. Dragon looked at the island with a sheepish grin.

"I might look for this base if I'm here."

She started the turbines and went to circle the island.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Here we go again. Another chapter, another part of the story. Not that I don't like this, it's my hobby after all. But I have some things to tell you.**

 **First, today (24. 09. 2016) is the birthday of the person who inspired me with the stories told since I started writing so I salute with this release date to her.**

 **Second, about the story itself. I didn't expect to have so much spare time so the monthly one chapter will increase to two chapters. Also because of the fact that the thumbnail of the story is pale. I've asked one of my friends to make one but I don't know the finishing date of it yet.**

 **For last but not least, if you have any quiestions except for spoilers, feel free to ask it on my twitter: /hunsworth_write**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the main character.**

Chapter #5: A place to stay

As she sailed around the island, she noticed a line of land. It was about 50 meters long and had a circular shape. It led to a bay which was fed by a river. Then, she saw it.

The Lost Harbor. It was indeed huge. For now, she only saw the community piers and the kanmusu docks, but the sheer look of them was enough to startle Dragon.

Three 15 meter long piers and the dock sat on the shore, completely untouched for quite a long time.

The dock was the biggest facility so far. 20 meters wide and 30 meters long. As she opened the huge steel gates, she saw 5 kanmusu gearing lots. Unlike the gate, none of them worked so she had to strip her gear down manually, which was easier 'thanks' to her freshly achieved condition.

Moving to the control room, she found a reinforced door which was halfway open. Opening it, a corridor could be seen which was only lit by the natural light coming from the dock. She used her power to make a light bulb over her palm. Nothing exceptional was to be seen while she went through the corridor. The end of it was a closed wooden door with a painted glass window on it. The door opened with a screeching sound before everything went quiet. She found herself in a lounge, almost the same like the one in San Diego, except the fact that this was in a Japanese style. On the left side of the wall was a wooden sign with Japanese writing on it but Dragon couldn't read it.

Thanks to international sanctions, she knew that this building was the home for the kanmusu, the tactical offices and the commanders office. As she walked through the ground floor, she looked in every room. only two of these rooms were interesting for her.

First, there was the strategy room. Nothing was out of the ordinary but when she looked on the map she saw the remainings of the last strategic meeting. It was a defense line around the island. two main positions were there: one at the port and one at the other side of the island. Except of this, none of the other things caught her attention.

The last interesting room was the commander's office which was almost at the end of the corridor. She opened the door with curiosity. There were two huge shelves filled with reports, a small radio station and of course the commander's desk with a leather chair behind it.

As she got behind the desk she noticed that one of the drawers was open. It contained two closed envelopes next to each other. Surprisingly, one of them was in English. A note was written on the front:

" _To whoever finds this"_

Opening it Dragon saw that the paper turned yellow from the sunlight but it was still readable. It read:

" _I'm writing this letter in my last hope. The abysalls here in the southwest Pacific were overwhelmingly powerful. We tried to protect the island but did not succeed. The civilians have been evacuated before the clash. Unfortunately, at the moment I'm writing this none but one kanmusu is still not sunk, and only I am left from the military personel. I have sent two battleships to Iwo-to for help. but none of them have come back. I think this is the end. We will go fight until the bitter end. If there is still hope that we can win this war, you, who are reading this right now, can help us. If you are civilian or a military personel, please forward this letter and the reports stored here to a kanmusu base. If you are a kanmusu, please study them, you might get the information you want. Take my cap the drawer below and please, fight for the ocean we love. The seas shall be in your favor,_

 _Admiral Shiro Kanegawa"_

"I definitely will admiral, but not the way you think." Dragon said out loudly and with a sheepish grin.

She pulled out the cap from the drawer and went to a mirror which was next to one of the shelves. The cap's design was simple. An anchor, cherry leaves and a cherry blossom could be seen on the badge of the cap. The material of the cap was white cotton, a black rim at the bottom of the crown and it had a black stiffened peak.

She put it on and looked at herself int he mirror.

"Nice! But it doesn't match with my suit. Hmm… I've got it!"

She touched the rim with her right hand and used her power to change the color of the rim from black to blue.

"Looks like I'm getting used to this don't I?"

She went out from the room and headed to the stairs. The kanmusu's rooms were counted by fleet number. And Dragon looked for the first room.

Not too surprisingly, it was the first door of the first floor. Every floor had ten bedrooms, two bathrooms, two toilets and a living room. There were five floors in every building but what Dragon only noticed later was that there were three such buildings.

The golden number was at eye-level attached to the door. The door opened with almost no noise as he stepped in. The room was simple: two bunk beds and a single bed, a dresser, a shelf beside every bed, a desk with a chair and a kokatsu. Every bed was prepared for the next day, which for them, never came. Everything of the previous roommates were here: clothes, plushies, books and exercise books for the theoretical lessons. On the kokatsu was a photoframe with a black and white photo in it. Five kanmusu could be seen on it: two battleships, a destroyer, a cruiser and a carrier. Dragon recognized the carrier. Her name was Saipan. She knew that Saipan was sent here before the battle to ask for reinforcements in the southwest Pacific. After that battle she stayed there. Later on she became a USN member and was renamed U.S.S. Saipan. She currently serves at the 9th fleet.

She searched for a little but got bored so she decided to explore the rest of the harbor and maybe look for that place that was crossed on the map.

The harbor was mostly intact only with minor damage to some commercial buildings. At the western side of the harbor was a beautiful park full with cherry trees. Unfortunately the blooming season was already over a couple of months ago. A path lead from the park into the jungle. Dragon was curious so she went for it.

She was walking for around 15 minutes when the jungle cleared. She found herself at a shrine. At the left side of the shrine was another path. It lead to a small Japanese styled house. Behind the house a small beach could be seen. When Dragon walked to the beach she noticed something on the ground.

She kneeled down to it. It was a claret patch. She instantly knew what it was.

Blood.

There were more of them and lead to the beach. Dragon started to run.

She reached the beach and stopped in a shock. What couldn't be seen from the house were the craters caused by the explosions. A couple dozen black holes were in the sand, the remainings of the battle. The right side of the beach was rocky. As she looked there she noticed something shiny next to a big rock. She walked towards it and found out what it was.

A pair of metal shoes. From the wreck of a kanmusu.

 **P.s.: If you find any mistakes please contact me because since the last update of microsoft office word mobile is going nuts. The reason I write it in word mobile is because if I have an idea and some spare time I continue it. Thanks for the help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Looks like Microsoft Office Word mobile works again. Great. I also am able to update every second or third week. Even better. For safety reasons I will triple check the file before uploading. Excellent.**

 **I also got my first review from a friend and was pleased that she liked it. I'm also a bit nervous that no response came from you guys/girls. I still hope you like it.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter as well and if you want to ask me something don't you can find me on twitter (link in the 5th chapter).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the main character.**

Chapter #6: Last to die, first to live

The girl had brown hair and a petite figure. Her class was that of a destroyer. Four 120mm/4.7 inch guns, 3 twin torpedo tubes. Dragon was able to identify her. Her name was Kamikaze, lead ship of her class.

The power within her pulsated as a subliminal thought came to her mind. As she neared her hand towards Kamikaze's chest, the pulsation went faster and faster. Then her hand reached Kamikaze's chest.

Flames bursted out from Dragon going straight towards Kamikaze. The two of them burned in blue flames and Dragon stood there in shock as she saw what happened next.

The destroyer's clothes turned from white and red to white, blue and black. Her guns turned from metallic grey to black and glowing blue lines appeared on them. Her torpedoes and torpedo tubes went from metallic to black and the tips and propellers of the torpedoes changes colour from red and gold to deep blue. Her shoes also went from metallic and red to black and blue.

Then it happened. At the first seconds almost unnoticeable but with each second it grew. Kamikaze's heart started to beat. Dragon kneeled down to her the beat only to be surprised once again. She felt her breath. As she turned to look at her face, the other kanmusu's eyes slowly opened.

''Am I in heaven?''

''No, at least not yet.''

Somehow they could understand each other. Dragon somehow knew that this was due to the power.

''So... Where am I then?''

''I'd say the place where you sunk but we're ashore so I don't know.''

''Wait what? What are you talking about?''

''The battle has happened about two years ago. You lost your life there. And now, two years later, I have resurrected you. Oh, and before I forget, you are partly abyssal now.''

''What resurrection and why should I be an abyssal?''

''I had been resurrected by the abyssals to be their slave and help them destroy the kanmusu. I don't know how, but I managed to break from the hypnosis and turned into this what you see now. I will tell you the rest later, but when I saw your body the power 'told' me to get closer. And now you're alive. That's the short version.''

''Weird story but as I see it now seems legit enough. But why the heck are you wearing the admiral's hat?''

''The letter. Weren't you there when he wrote it?''

''Yes I was. Did you read the English version?''

''Yeah. Why do you ask?''

''So your main language is English but how do we understand each other? I mean, I can't speak any other language than Japanese.''

''Meh, I just give this to the power. Somehow it works like a universal translator. You understand what I say and backwards while we still speak our main language.''

''I see. Do you want a cup of tea?''

''Sure why not but where did this come from?''

''Just an idea. Let's get going, shall we?''

Kamikaze lead Dragon towards the little house. When they reached the entrance the destroyer told her to take her shoes off because of Japanese traditions. They went to the dining room which consisted of a small shrine in the corner and the dining table, which was Japanese styled so it was small and had no chairs.

''Please take a seat. I'll come back as the tea is ready.''

''You sure you don't need any help?''

''Yeah just relax while I make the tea.''

With this Kamikaze went into the kitchen and left her alone. Dragon went to the shrine which was fairly simple. A couple of candles, a talisman and a dagger on which Japanese letters could be seen. The kanmusu kneeled down, put her hands together and prayed.

''Spirits, gods, goddesses please listen to my plea. The recent happenings hit me unexpectedly. I barely know what's going on. I don't know what's with my friends back in America. My soul is scattered. I'm my own enemy now. I don't know what to think, what to do. So I beg you, please help me understand what's going on and show me the way I should go.''

''What are you doing?'' Kamikaze stepped in the room.

''Oh it's nothing.'' She responded, turning towards the destroyer.

''Says whose eyes are full of tears. It was a rough journey, wasn't it?''

''Yeah, full of events that I was unaware of. ''

They were at the table now. Dragon sitting whit her legs crossed while the other kanmusu in a traditional seiza handing over a cup of tea to her.

''So...'' Dragon started. ''I know most of the story from the admiral's letter but I don't know the full version. Would you be so kind to tell me what happened?''

''You sure you want to hear the full story? I warn you, it'll be a long tale to tell.''

''We have time don't we? I'm curious what happened back then. So yes please, tell me the story.''

''Let's see, where should I start? Hmmm... I've got it! It began two days before the battle...''


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, no news this time.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the main character.**

Chapter #7: Yesterday's fights, today's dreams and the hope of tomorrow

 _Two days before the battle an expedition fleet has been sent to an atoll. They didn't came back so the headquarters expected the incoming abyssal forces. The civilians had been sent to the main island. Two battleships had been ordered to go to the nearest port for reinforcements. Preparations were made by planting oceanic mines along the coastline and prepared the coastal artillery for near coast combat. Every kanmusu was given extra fuel and an instant repair bucket. The admiral gave the order for a big rest before the attack._

 _As the sun rose over the horizon, the enemy's smoke was visible. It encircled the whole island. The remainings of the fleet I was in, myself and a cruiser called Zao, were sent to the tip of the island along with several other kanmusu. Although we have held the front, not long after midday only Zao, a battleship called Kawachi and myself were left. Zao as being the temporal flagship gave the order to go to the admiral. I refused but she threatened me with mutiny so I went back. As I went to his office, I noticed that the roaring of the coastal artillery went to a stop and that I only heard the whistle of the abyssal batteries. Without even knocking, he noticed me and let me in. The admiral loaded his pistol. Asking him I got a surprising yet obvious answer._

 _''You know that we're the last ones don't you? I will try my best but will you?''_

 _''I give my life for the homeland if I have to.''_

 _At the entrance of the building he gave me a reassuring smile then we parted. Only the whistling shells of the abyssals could be heard. He went to the port, myself to the secret beach. As I arrived there I saw that the enemy went on a rampage and bombarded the coast. As my gear was fully destroyed I tried to take cover. I ran behind a rock. I heard a whistle then everything went black._

''And that's the place where I found you.''

''Seems like it. Let me ask you a question. You told me how you became this what you are now and how I'm alive. But you haven't told me about the life before that. You haven't even told me your name!''

''Haven't I? How rude of me! My name is M.H.T. Dragon, I was the vice-flagship of the first fleet of the United West Coast Fleet in the U.S.A.. We were on the last mission to wipe out the abyssals from the eastern pacific. Although it was a success, at the end I gave my life for the victory.''

''M.H.T.? Shouldn't you be U.S.S.?

''I serve in the U.S.N. but I come from a totally different country.''

''I see. By the way, how does the main building look like now?

''Dusty, a little bit of rust here and there but nothing to worry about. ''

It was late night when they finished the pot of tea and Kamikaze went out of questions. They went to sleep in that house, the destroyer in traditional Japanese clothing and Dragon in pajamas which she found in a closet.

Kamikaze slept like a rock but Dragon had a weird dream.

She dreamt of a great battle. The waves towered, the thunder roared as she fought against hundreds of abyssals. Her gear was wrecked, her energy faded as she collapsed to the surface of the water. She closed her eyes to wait for the killing blow... There was a clinging sound. As Dragon opened her eyes she saw a shadow standing before her. Her fist was steaming as she dropped the abyssal shell into the water. Dragon looked around to find more of the shadows. Then the first reached towards her to help her get up and spoke.

''The battles you have fought in the past are the memories of the present. Make them the lectures of the future, see its fruit and thank for the gift of the sunken.''

She woke up.

''Good morning Dragon, how did you sleep?''

''First, I told you that you can call me on my nickname, secondly, I've had an interesting dream. About what we should do.''

''I don't get it. What should we do? We're neither kanmusu nor abyssal. We're outcasts. And you're thinking about the future.''

''Before I explain it, let me ask you a question. Which side are you rather on, kanmusu or abyssal?''

''I've lived my whole life as a kanmusu. I won't change it even if I became an outcast. I will help them whether they want it or not.''

''Great thinking. I have the same philosophy, that's why I have the perfect plan for the future.''

''Don't tell me you're just gonna knock on their door and say 'hi I'm an abyssal and want to help you'. They'll blast you into oblivion.''

''They will for sure but that's why I'm going to make my own fleet.''

''How do you want to do it?''

''I resurrected you. I think I can do the same with other fallen kanmusu. And I will start with your friend Zao.''


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Sorry for the delay. My computer broke down just days afer publishing the last chapter, I had to get new parts for it. Then the holidays hit. I'M currently working on my own original story. From now on I'm going full steam ahead. If I can of course.**

 **Feel free to leave a review or if you have any questions, Leave a message on twitter or pm me.**

 **Enjoy this chapter as well.**

Chapter #8: The eagle's journey to the rising sun

Two weeks after the sinking of Dragon Fleet #1 was given the order to pack minimal personal belongings and set sail towards Iwo-to, the main base of the Imperial Japanese Navy.

The plain ocean was the only thing they saw until Hawaii. There they got resupplied and continued their voyage to the IJN base. Sometimes dolphins and seagulls followed them for shorter distances. At the two third of their way...

''Have I seen too much water or do you see that blue patch as well?'' Iowa asked.

''I see it!''

''Me too!''

''Looks like that thing is real.'' Montana said. What they saw was a bright blue line ahead of them.

''If we stay here any longer we fail the deadline of arrival. And I don't want to have a bad start at the Japanese Navy. Do you?''

They were quiet. With a little hesitation the rest of the fleet shook their heads. So they went on.

Two more days flew away until they arrived at the Iwo-to base. Two people stood at the pier, a man in navy suit and a kanmusu.

''Welcome to Japan and the main base of our naval forces.'' The man said, in English. ''My name is Takeda Haremo, but everyone here calls me Admiral, please call me that way. The kanmusu next to me is Nagato, the leader of the girls.''

''Thank you for the warm welcome. My name is Montana, I'm the flagship of this fleet. Let me introduce you the rest of the fleet: battleship Iowa, destroyer Fletcher and carrier Midway."

''Let me ask you a question. USN fleets supposed to have 5 members. Why do you have only 4?"

''She isn't with us anymore."

''I'm sorry to hear that. But where did I put my manners. You must be exhausted. Please go to the docks, put your gear down. Nagato will lead you to the repair station. If you've relaxed a bit, you can go to the cantine to eat something. We've already prepared your room so you don't have to make it."

''Thank you for your hard work, we'll do as you said."

With Nagato in the lead, the girls went first to the docks, then to the repair station. When they stepped into the main room, there was already someone. She stood up and bowed towards the group.

''The USN exploration fleet if I'm not mistaken. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yamato."

''Hello. My name is Montana and yes you're right, we're the exploration fleet. We came here to find the answer to the abyssal transformation theory."

The girls excused themselves, and after undressing they went back to the bath. They've had a little chat with Yamato and after the refreshing bath the group headed for a small restaurant. After the warm welcome of the mistress, Mamiya, the five kanmusu with the lead of Nagato entered the building.

As they stepped in the restaurant, the clinging of glasses and cutlery stopped while all eyes were focused on them. Nagato showed their seats then went back to the HQ. Mamiya took their orders and headed back to the kitchen.

Some time passed by, their food got served but the other kanmusu were still watching them.

''A bit annoying isn't it?"

''I know what you're saying, Mii, but what would you do if a group of KSM kanmusu would just show up while you're eating?"

''Good point. Look, three of them are approaching."

Indeed, three girls were coming towards them. One with brown hair, one with brown hair and reddish hair ends and one with white hair and pinks hair ends.

''Umm… Excuse me but are you the foreign kanmusu the HQ was talking about?"

''Yes we are."Iowa let out a small snicker''My name is Iowa, she is our flagship Montana, the girl before me is Fletcher, and the shy one in the corner is Midway."

''It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Fubuki, next to me is Mutsuki and on the other side of her is Yuudachi."

''Nice to meet you."

''Nice to meet you-poi!"

A conversation started between them with more and more kanmusu joining the group. This went on until everybody went to their respectful places. The Americans were lead to their rooms where they settled in and stayed there for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the main character.**

Chapter #9: The first clash and a cruiser's resurrection

''Drake? Where are you?''

''Over here!" The voice came from the admiral's office.

As Kamikaze neared the office something made a huge crashing sound. The destroyer hurried and as she opened the door she was welcomed by the sight of Dragon being halfway burried in a pile of documents.

After a quick pulling the leader was set free from her paper 'prison'. She went back to the table and started looking at the map.

''What are you doing?"

''Just a quick research of the area. I don't know the place so I have to get some information about this part of the ocean."

"I have an idea. Why don't I show you around. At least you'd what's in the area."

''Great idea! Can we go now?"

"Of course. I'd really like to sail again."

They went to the docks where Kamikaze sprinted towards the station and geared up. Meanwhile Dragon closed the door and made her way at it as well. After Drake finished gearing up she was greeted at the gates by the destroyer with her eyes wide open.

"Uhmm... Drake?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"Is that...your gear?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well to be honest, you look slightly off. What's your class again?"

"Universal purpose synthetic battleship."

"Excuse me?"

"To put it short: I possess traits from every class."

They left the docks and heaed towards north. The weather was bright, the ocean was clear and seagulls played over their heads. Kamikaze went with full steam ahead, leaving Dragon behind.

The flagship got her bow out of it's holder, helt it straight to the horizon, readied and arrow and shot. It whizzed as it cut the air, then after a popping sound five spotting planes emeged from a light blue sparkle.

"Ladies, today's task is to paste the area. Record every reef's place you find and signal me if there's something extraordinary. Good luck."

"Who are you talking to? And what the hell was that?!"

"My fairies. And one flew above you."

"Next time you'd better warn me or else I'll shoot them down."

"Yeah sure, at least I can laugh at something." The flagship grinned.

 _S.O.S._

"And it looks like the idleness is over. Great."

"What are you talking about?"

"Action stations!"

"What? Who? Where?" The destroyer looked confused.

"Five abyssals 60 kilometers northeast. They are coming this way at a steady pace. We have 50 minutes to make a plan."

"Why don't we just face them head on?"

"If you want to sink again, go ahead but I won't revive you."

"Then I suppose you have a better idea."

"Not quite. Let me think of something."

While she was thinking, the planes came back with the information. Data showed reefs scattered in the area. As ahe was reading through the reports, an idea popped into her mind.

"I think I have the solution. There's a shallow reef right in the route of the abyssals. If you lay a smokescreen in front of it, from where the enemy will come we can surprise them. It will also serve as a blockade against the torpedoes. Oh and before I forget, we both should launch a spread of torpedoes, just in case. I will launch fighters for the abyssal air raid."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Not really. Let's go!"

They arrived at the reef and Kamikaze went forward to lay a smokescreen. When she finished, she hid herself in it, scanning the horizon. Meanwhile Dragon stopped a bit further back.

"Abyssals at the horizon!"

"Classes?"

"Two heavy carriers and three light cruisers!"

"Hmm... I didn't know that they offered snacks here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not called the west coast monster for no reason. I have more than 80 sinkings by now. Now you can launch the torpedoes ."

Both of them launched a set of torpedoes, Dragon 10 while Kamikaze 6. The abyssals didn't notice this until two of the torpedoes detonated under one of the cruisers. It sank immediately. The rest looked quizzically at the smokescreen. The answer came short after that as Dragon shot a salvo, which cleard the patch while sinking another cruiser and damaging one of the carriers. The other sent out two torpedo bomber squadron. To the abyssal's surprise, they were quickly dealt with by one of Dragon's fighter squadrons. Meanwhile Kamikaze shot at the damaged carrier and sunk her. This left a cruiser and a carrier.

"Now I will show you something you've never seen before. Watch and learn, because this is the roar of the dragon."

She lifted up her hand, her palm looking at the two abyssals. A blue beam left her palm, getting bigger and bigger by every meter. It struck the two hostiles and after it disappeared, the two abyssals were nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell was that? Where are the abyssals? And why are you so pale?"

"That was my special skill, the Dragon's Roar. The abyssals were deleted from the surface of the world. And I get a bit sick from this much energy output, I'm still not used to it."

"Ok, now what? The skirmish was successful."

"Do you remember what I told you earlier? We'll do just that."

"There's only one problem. She's 20 meters below surface."

"I've got a plan for that but now let's get back to the island."

The two of them reached the island and immediately went to the last known position of Zao.

"Hold my hand."

"Why should I?"

"Let's say it's part of my plan."

" _What does holding hands have to do with the plan?"_ At least that's what Kamikaze wanted to say but as Drake dragged her down under the ocean it sounded like this "Wha-aaaaaaaah!"

"We're here, you can stop screaming. Now put your feet on the floor and tell me what Zao looks like."

"How are we underwater? Why can I breathe here? How can you talk? How can I talk?"

"Don't forget that we are already sunk and partly abyssal. And you're starting to piss me off with these questions. I've already told you anything you need to know."

"Okay I get it. So about Zao. She's tall has black eyes and long black hair. For her armament she has two quadro torpedo tubes and twelve 203 mm guns in four triple mount turrets."

"Ok. Now that I know how she looks like I can search for her."

As they moved on the ocean floor Drake suddenly stopped and started to run – as far as running underwater goes – towards a school of fish.

"Have you found her?" Kamikaze asked.

"No but these are wreck-dwelling parrot fish. This means a wreck must be near, it might even be a fallen kanmusu. Let's look around."

"Ok."

After some nerve-wrecking minutes…

"I found the wreck of an abyssal!" Kamikaze shout.

"Leave it be. I won't resurrect an abyssal."

Twenty minutes later they still haven't found the wreck. Both looked frustrated, Kamikaze gave it up and sat on a bigger boulder not far from the abyssal wreck she found earlier.

"Don't just sit there, help searching."

"Why should I? We'll never found... Agh!"

"You okay? What happened?"

"Everything's fine, just fell down from the rock. I landed on something soft. Wait, what the... Gyaaaaaah!"

"What's it now?"

"I-I-I t-think I-I found her..."

Drake went there and in fact, there was Zao in a devastated form. Clothes torn apart, barrels broken, armor dented, torpedo tubes empty, face smoky, hair ruined.

"Well, she fought hard at least. Now get out of my way, I'll resurrect her."

Drake kneeled down and the same subliminal urge came into her mind. As she touched Zao's chest the same blue flames embraced them. Seeing this Kamikaze jumped back and stared in amazement. Zao's gear started repairing itself and changed color in the meantime. The sooth vanished from her face and her hair turned into a blueish black color. As the resurrection was at its end the blue flames diminished. Drake put her hands on her knees and whispered towards the cruiser.

"Zao, wake up!"

Nothing.

"Interesting. I did it with you without saying a word. Maybe she needs a recognisable voice. Would you mind trying it?"

"I don't but are you sure that it will work?"

"No I'm not. Let's say it's a hypothesis."

"I'm still not sure but here goes nothing."

The destroyer kneeled down and started to whisper something to Zao. The cruiser's eyes popped wide open which startled Kamikaze. She lost her balance and sat down. Still startled she crawled back a couple of steps. The cruiser growled, touched her head and asked in a cranky voice:

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You sunk, I revived you and we're on the ocean floor waiting for you to come to your senses." Dragon said this with no hesitation.

"Wait what?" Zao looked around and noticed the two abyssal colored girls. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Please Zao calm down. We we'll tell you everything you want but for now let's surface."

"Kamikaze is that really you? And what do you mean by 'let's surface'?"

"Look around."

...

"Holy spirits! We're underwater!"

"That's what I was saying the whole time."

"If you're finished with the idle chitchat we can go to the surface."

The two girls looked at Drake and nodded in unison.

After surfacing they went back to the port and put their armament down.

"Kamikaze please be so kind and bring Zao to our room. I will go back to the office and continue my research."

" 'Kay!" She went towards the room and Zao followed her.

Drake looked at them, let out a sigh and went to the office.

 **A/N: Wow, longest chapter I've written so far. Still, I think this is better than writing short ones. So from now on I try to make the chapters longer than the previous ones.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It has been a while since I uploaded the last chapter. After much struggling I herewith present you the next one.**

 **Feel free to review it or ask me anything related on fanfiction pm or twitter. The link for the latter is in chapter 5.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter #10: Calm days

 _Day 1_

The night had been calm and Dragon woke up in the office. Her neck was hurting because she slept on the hard oak desk. After combing herself with the comb she got from Kamikaze, she places the admiral cap on her head and went out of the room. Checking on the two IJN kanmusu, she finds them sleeping in one bed, hugging each other. Dragon closes the door quietly with a gentle smile on her face. Her stomach growled, which was rather surprising but made her a bit comfortable now that she knew at least she retained the need to eat sometimes.

When she was first here and roamed through the abandoned base, she found a building which looked like a restaurant and was fairly intact. Remembering this Drake immediately set out for the restaurant.

The sun just rose from the horizon and everything was lit in a dim orange color. The clacking of her boots was loud as only some early birds were chirping on the trees.

After opening the locked front door with a precisely placed kick she went into the restaurant's dining area. The chairs were placed upside down on the tables and the kitchen door was on the floor. It may have ripped out of the casing because of the bombardment.

The kitchen was almost in perfect condition, with only some burned pans on the floor. Three more doors, two iron and one sliding wooden. Drake supposed that the latter was the hind door.

One metal door contained cleaning supplies and the other...

"Jackpot!"

There were sacks, boxes, metal containers in the room, jams and pickles on the shelves and in the corner there was a barrel. Plugging it out Dragon smirked.

"Sake. Great..."

Drake went to the sacks. Opening them she saw rice, wheat and all kinds of seeds. The boxes were full of dried meat and cheese while the metal containers held spices.

Hands on her hips, Dragon thought about the breakfast concept, looking from one thing to another.

First she wanted to make a traditional British breakfast but there were no eggs nor beans. She took rice, dried meat and some spices...

After cleaning the fireplace she boiled water in a pot, cooked the rice while roasting the spiced and cut meat. She took three bowls, put the rice and the meat on it and poured the spicy gravy which came out of the meat on the rice. Drake searched for two pairs of chopsticks and a spoon, put them on a tray and went back to the dorms.

She quietly opened the door where the two girls slept, put the bowls with the chopsticks on the table and went out of the room, this time closing the door a bit louder.

Drake went back to the office, ate her breakfast while looking through some documents regarding the gearing bay. After snickering over her success of the cooking, Dragon went to the bay, opened a gigantic toolbox which was at the other end of the room and began working on the machines.

Meanwhile at the room where the others slept…

"Heavy…"

Zao opened her eyes only to see Kamikaze lying on her. The next thing she saw were the two bowls on the table. She pushed the destroyer down of herself and got out of the bed. Unfortunately while doing this Kamikaze's head hit the wall.

"Ouch!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but why are you standing?"

"Look at the table."

"Food! Wait… Food?"

"So we do need some sort of meal actually. Drake must have made it."

"Why don't we try it. A bite won't harm."

They sat to the table, thanked for the food and took a bite. Kamikaze squirmed in pure joy.

"Delicious!"

"Agreed."

The two finished eating and went for the admiral's office. Dragon wasn't there, the only sign of her being there was the empty bowl on the desk. They went towards the strategy room until they heard some sort of hammering coming from the gearing bay.

As they opened the door to the bay they saw Drake hammering the control panel of the machinery. The next thing they saw was that the hamer flew into the ocean while Drake swore like an old sailor.

"Damn it! Move already you b****!"

The box of the panel clattered as the kanmusu kicked it with immense force.

The engines roared, the chains rattled as the bay came to life once again. The modules of the dry dock came to life and the water surrounding it gleamed.

"Finally!"

"Umm… Drake?"

"Wha…? Oh, it's you two. Have you slept well?"

"Yes. Thanks for the breakfast."

"It was nothing. If you're here please put your gear in the modules they belong."

Torpedo tubes, artillery, chimneys, turbines, landing deck and arrows, all to their respective places.

"Why don't we try them out now? We don't have anything else to do after all."

"Fine by me although we have one thing to discuss before that."

"And that is…?"

"The name of our fleet."

"What about First Peaceful Abyssal Division?" Kamikaze asked with a smile.

"You'd bettter be joking or else…" Drake said clenching her fists.

"Sorry."

"Let's clarify one thing. We are NOT abyssals. We're different from those monsters."

"So…?" Zao asked.

"Well, we're sunken for those who knew us and we're making a fleet. What about the Sunken Fleet?"

"Spooky…" Zao exclaimed, shivers running down her spine.

"That'd be the essence of the term. So, is this name ok for you?"

"Yes." They said in unision.

"Now that's creepy." Drake looked at the two IJN kanmusu. "Ready for a patrol round?"

"Yes, admiral!" They said while grinning.

"Please stop… Anyway, gear up!"

The three girls stepped on the gearing platforms. Chains rattled, hydraulics whizzed as they equipped their gears. After the process finished, the gates opened and they bursted out of the gearing bay.

At the harbor bay Drake stopped at the sign which she couldn't read at the time she arrived here.

"What does this say?" The battleship asked.

"Apra harbor. The name of this place." told her Kamikaze.

"Understood. Sunken Fleet of Apra Harbor, set sail!"

Thus they began their patrol which lasted until sunset. They came back exhausted but joyful.

 _Day 2_

Zao woke up first. She looked around to find that the others were still sleeping. She changed her clothes and went out of the building with a morning run in her mind. As she ran she looked at the devastated base. The places which were once full of joy had now a dark aura, the aura of loss. The cruiser ran around the base and went back to the building to have a shower. As she went back to her room she heard speaking from the strategy room.

Opening the door she saw Dragon and Kamikaze talking while leaning over which looked like the map of the base.

"Good morning! What are you two doing?"

"Good morning Zao! We've been talking about our next task. Since we will mostly spend our time here I thought that the equipment and food has to be brought here. When I first arrived here I saw a couple of carts which we will use for bringing here the things needed. How does that sound to you?"

"That's quite a good idea actually. When do we begin?"

"As soon as possible. As I saw the collection, sorting and packing everything in their respective places will take about two days. So let's go to the carts and split the base into three pieces."

Dragon grabbed the map and they went to the carts. There, the battleship opened the map on the ground as there was nowhere else she could put it.

"Alright. Zao, yours is this Southern part. Kamikaze, you're in the centre and I take the shore of the bay and the peninsula."

"Okay."

"Understood."

They split, each of them pulling a cart with them. With easch round they took, more and more equipment, food and other things were bought to the starting point. It was late in the afternoon when they met up for a little rest.

"Drake, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why have you brought flowers?"

"You'll see soon, just follow me."

They went to the peninsula north of the port. Zao and Kamikaze went pale –as pale as they could get in their current condition – as they saw the tombstone under the tree they stopped. The carvings on the stone formed a name.

Kanegawa Shiro.

The last admiral of the base.

The two IJN girls started crying. As soon as the girls' crying started to settle, Drake went over and hugged them.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

They put a flower in front of the tomb and stood there, silently, until twilight.

After the mourning was over they went back to the base.

 _Day 3_

Getting up early, the girls finished collecting the things which could be used. The rest of the day went on with the sorting and placing of these.

"I feel sort of hungry." Kamikaze said to the bunch.

"Now that I think of it, we haven't eaten in almost 3 days." Drake told the destroyer.

"Say Drake, do you have any dinner ideas?"

"Of course I do. Would you help me collecting the ingredients?"

"Of course."

*slap*

*slap*

"Ouch!"

"Oww! That hurt!"

"The next one will hurt even more if you don't stop this syncrhonised speech."

"Okay…"

"Understood."

"Now that it's settled let's start searching for the ingerdients. I saw some hens running around the outskirts, which means that there must be eggs somewhere. Kamikaze, your task will be the egg-hunt. Find me a couple of them. As for you Zao, you will collect cabbage from the forest. I saw a couple of heads near the shrine. I will take care of the rest. Now, dispatch!"

Everybody went to their respective places. Drake went to the kitchen of the main building. She took out some flour and oil from the storage, weighed them and put them into a bowl.

Kamikaze was first to arrive.

"Will 5 eggs be enough?"

"That's actually more than we need."

She added 2 eggs and started mixing the ingredients until it became a sticky dough. She sprinkled some flour on the desk and put the dough onto it. First she kneaded it, then, after it became semi-solid rolled it out with a rolling-pin. Meanwhile Zao returned with a head of cabbage. Drake cut the dough into small squares and put it aside. She ordered the destroyer to make a pot of water ready to boil and asked the cruiser to cut up the cabbage into small strips. The battleship then proceeded to roast the cabbage with some oil until it was golden brown. As the water boiled she put the pasta into the pot with some oil and salt. Kamikaze was asked to prepare the dishes and forks for the three of them. Drake mixed the cabbage and the pasta together and served it.

"This is delicious! What's this called?"

"Thanks for the compliment Zao. It's called cabbage with noodles, it's a traditional dish from the country I come from."

"Where are you from again?"

"I was born in Hungary but was completed in Croatia."

"Isn't Hungary supposed to be landlocked? And what do you mean by 'born'? Weren't you summoned like the rest of us?"

"Well, yeah, the country itself has no connections to the Mediterranian sea but when the abyssals appeared the two countries joined forces and created Project Adria, which ment transforming normal girls into kanmusu, I was the first to launch. I was born human and given the avatar of the long lost dreadnought SMS Saint Stephen. After the trials I was sent to the US navy."

"So you have sisterships?"

"If my last information is correct, then the MHT Zagreb has already launched, the MHT Split is currently transformed and the MHT Sophianae is going to be the last of our class."

"That sounds so exciting! I wish I knew my sisterships."

"So you don't know who they are?"

"They were recalled after my summoning."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal."

After they finished eating they went to sleep. For some unknown reason Zao made her way into Drake's bed where they slept together.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's been more than half a year since I last updated and to say the least I'm honestly ashamed. I slacked off just because I was too lazy to open the document… I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter #11: Two souls awaken

The three kanmusu were in the strategy room. Drake read some documents while the others looked at a map.

"Alright, if the records are correct then the closest atoll northeast to us is already abyssal territory. We're going on a skirmish. As you can see on the map, our target range is the 60 square kilometers at the northern side of the archipelago. First we scan the surface, then dive and salvage everything reusable. If we meet any abyssals the task will be to decimate then. Each and every one of them. Any questions?"

"I have one."

"Yes, Zao?"

"What if we find a wreck?"

"It's quite simple. If it's that of an abyssals, we leave it be. If we find a kanmusu wreck, I resurrect her. Now that's answered, shall we go?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

The Sunken Fleet sailed out of the bay and turned northeast. It was about an hour's time to get to the atoll.

Drake launched a couple of reconaissance aircraft. Half an hour later they came back with the reports.

"Looks like the area is clear. We can submerge now."

So they did. The ocean floor was about 100 meters deep. Grey sand covered the waste, barren area. The kanmusu spread to search the area effectively. Hours went by with no success. They were about to give up the search when Zao contacted the rest.

"I found an arrow at the edge of my area. It has IJN feathers."

"I'm on my way."

"Same here."

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the spot where Zao already waited for them. She handed over the said arrow to Drake. She examined the item.

"Looks like the carrier whom this belonged was fighting. Considering the fact that we found no shells or torpedoes in the area shows that she was alone. That might have been her demise."

"Going out alone in a carrier is the worst choice a kanmusu can make."

"Look, there are even more arrows!"

"And here's the landing strip."

Kamikaze went forward a couple of meters then halted.

"And here's the wreck."

"Zuiho class light carrier."

"How come you know this Zao?"

"Met Zuiho before I was transferred here. She looks similar to her so I made an assumption. We only have to get to know her name."

"You can ask her in a minute. Now step back, I'm going to revive her."

So did the two of them. As Drake touched the carrier's chest the items around them dissipated. The two of them were engulfed in blue flames. Everything was the same as last time except the reappearance of the gear. The flames weakened and disappeared.

"Do you hear me? Wake up!"

The kanmusu slowly opened her eyes.

"I feel dizzy. Where am I?"

"At the place you sunk."

"Excuse me?"

„You heard it right. This is the place you sank and the place I brought you back to life. Now may I ask your name?"

"Shouhou. But if I sank and as I see were on the ocean floor than it means that you…"

"We are sunk as well."

Kamikaze leapt forward and offered a hand to the still laying carrier. Shouhou took it with a smile.

"I'm Kamikaze. The one revived you is Dragon and the cruiser next to her is Zao."

"My greatest appreciation for bringing me back."

"There's nothing to thank here. Would you mind joining us?"

"Not at all."

"Then I welcome you in the fleet."

"Weren't we supposed to finish the skirmish after this?"

"Yeah but I remembered a report from the Main Imperial Fleet."

"And?"

"And it reported a casualty not so far, at Wake Island."

"I don't know that place."

"Me neither. Shouhou do you know that island?"

"It's called W Island by us. But I wasn't there so I don't know of any casualty."

"Shall we go? With a carrier in our team we should have the air superiority."

With this they dispatched towards Wake Island.

After surfacing they sailed for around two hours when they got there. The water shimmered in an orange color as the sun started to slowly go down.

"If we find the wreck quickly we might be able to get back before it's going to be pitch black. Submerge!"

Just as at the archipelago before, they split up but this thime they found the wreck within half an hour. The finder this time was Drake.

"Does anyone of you know this kanmusu?"

"No clue."

"Same here."

"Same."

"Alrighty, let's see what we know. Destroyer with two triple launchers. Counsidering the damage, probably hit with a high explosive bomb by a plane from a Wo-class carrier."

"What now?" Shouhou asked.

"What I did with you."

Drake began the resurrection. The flames repaired the heavy damage to the body. The clothes and gear reappeared while a hairpin with a blue-pink three-petaled flower formed.

Dragon stepped back but before she or the others could say a word the freshly resurrected kanmusu sat up like she had just been pinched. She turned her head towards the confused fleet members.

"What happened?"

"Y…You were awakened." Even the always confident battleship muttered.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Dragon, this is Kamikaze, Zao and Shouhou. We are here to help you. And what's your name?"

"How rude of me." The girl said. "My name is Kisaragi."

 **A/N: Before some might jump to the conclusion thst I copied the end of the chapter from the movie, no I didn't. This had been planned when I laid down the sketches months before the first upload. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry once again. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well… I originally wanted to submit this on the 24th but had no time for that. I hope you enjoyed the holidays, and those who don't celebrated it that I hope you had a nice week so far. Happy New Year to all of you and enjoy the last chapter of 2017.**

Chapter #12: Meeting of fates

It was a nice morning at Iwo-to as the USN Exploratory Fleet and the newly made First Reconaissance Fleet – consisting of Nagato, Mutsu, Akagi, Mutsuki and Shimakaze – began their first combined resouce gathering mission. Their objective was a couple hundred kilometers south from the base.

Hours passed by and the kanmusu just finished the gathering when one of Akagi's squadrons were deleted by an abyssal fighter strike.

They left the resouces on a small boat brought from the base and prepared for battle.

…

The Sunken Fleet were on a skirmish when Shouhou's planes spotted smoke coming from the horizon.

"Should we see what's going on?"

"Good question, Kamikaze, but let's think a bit. As far as we know, there's no island in that direction. So it's most probaby a battle. And to think of the fact that the remainig kanmusu are in the combined fleet there are some who you might know. Are you willing to face and help them?"

"YES!"

"Alright, alright but please, don't shriek next time. Also, we have to make a plan. And I know which tactic we should use."

 _LATER…_

"Kamikaze, Kisaragi, now!"

…

The resource collecting team were getting tired as the abyssals kept barraging them with everything they got but nobody was damaged severely so far. As she turned, Mutsuki saw something odd.

"Hey Akagi, was that patch of fog always there?"

As the others were momentarily looking at the greyish patch, a flash could be seen and the next thing they noticed was that the fog turned black from the barrage coming from it. What's more surprising was that the shells were hitting the abyssals. In the following minutes Abyssals sunk left and right via the shells, torpedoes and even planes coming from that direction.

"That ain't no fog, that's a smokescreen!" Fletcher shouted.

"And an angry one to that." Iowa added.

"Wait… An angry smokescreen? Could that be…?"

"What the hell are you muttering, Mii?"

Just as Midway could say anything, something erupted from the water on the left side of the fleet. It was an abyssal they have never seen before. A foe so monstrous, it made waterfalls on its hull.

"What the hell? A moving naval base as their flagship? Did these beasts totally lose it?"

The abyssal flagship let out a warcry and charged at the kanmusu, with guns blazing. The only thing the group could do was to scatter and run for their lives.

In this havoc they didn't see the smokescreen changing from gunpowder black to azure blue. In the next moment a blue blast split the smoke momentarily and engulfed the abyssal. After the light cleared the only thing left from the foe was a smokestrip rising to the sky.

"What on earth was that?" Nagato asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"The Dragon's Roar… So it's really her…" Mii said with a pale face.

"To the smokescreen!"

The fleet sailed to the smoke in about 100 meters of distance, lined up and pointed their cannons towards the patch.

"Drake, we know that you're in there. Come out!"

Seconds went by in silence, then a figure could be seen coming out of the smoke.

"Hi Monty." The revived kanmusu said with a smile.

"So it's really you."

"Who else do you think it could be?"

"Excuse me, Montana, but what is going on? You are talking to an abyssal and the smoke still hasn't gone."

"Well, she is –or was- a member of our fleet until she got sunk. As far as I see it, she got resurrected as an abyssal but somehow did not get brainwashed. As for the smoke behind her, I think there are more resurrected kanmusu in it. Am I right or what?"

Something splashed behind the US battleship and as she turned towards the cause of the noise she saw Midway floating on the surface. The poor carrier didn't take the event too well and passed out from the shock. Iowa and Fletcher got her back to her senses but they looked as pale as Mii.

"Now before anyone else passes out I want to introduce you to the rest of my fleet. I won't say their name out loud but the place of revival. First come the ones from Apra harbor!"

"Apra harbor? What do you…"

Mutsu stopped in the middle of her sentence as her jaw dropped from either surprise or shock. The cause of this were the two figures coming out of the smoke.

"Kamikaze?! Zao?!"

"Glad to see you again Mutsu, Nagato."

"Reports said both of you were sunk at the defense of the harbor. So it really was true…" Nagato muttered as if she wanted to cover her feelings.

"As you can see, we are alive and well. Sort of. Thanks to Dragon."

"Sorry for interrupting your chit-chat but I don't have all day for introductions. Next up is our carrier!"

A slim figure slid out of the smoke, this time making Akagi's jaw drop."

"Shouhou…"

"Senpai…"

"How…?"

"I too, must thank Dragon for recently reviving me."

"Recently?"

"About four hours ago. Now to the last one. Dissipate the smoke!"

Some time went by and the smoke disappeared.

This time Mutsuki was the one who almost fainted.

"K-k-k… Kisaragi!"

The destroyer teared up and wanted to sail to her sistership but Nagato held her back.

"Let me to her!"

"I won't."

"Why?!"

"Because we don't know if we can trust them."

"Seriously?" Drake and Montana said in unision.

Dragon continued.

"We didn't came here to fulfill our selfish desires. The girls here stated clearly before that they will help you, whatever happens. We could've just easily sailed back to our base but in that case, you wouldn't be standing here. We came here to make an alliance, not to betray you."

"What an epic speech, that's our Drake!" Fletcher added in the silence.

"So… are you willing to form an alliance with us, sunken kanmusu?" Drake lifted her hand for a handshake.

"If it's you commanding them, anytime."

Montana went to the girl and took her hand.

"The sun will set in two hours. We have to go back to Apra harbor."

"Why don't you come over? We can explain the situation to the Admiral."

"Shouhou and Kisaragi haven't even been to Apra yet, but maybe next time."

"So we'll meet again?"

"Yes Mii we'll meet later if you want to. Bye-bye!"

Drake waved to the kanmusu as the Sunken Fleet departed towards Apra harbor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A lot of rewriting and smaller ragequits later I decided to break the chapter I was working on into two separate ones. This was the easier part to write. I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **And I hope you have a nice lunar new year.**

Chapter #13: An unexpected guest

The bunch returned to the base well after sunset. Drake made a quick meal from the food supplies brought to the main buiding. Then they told the two newcommers what has happened until then and in exchange they told about their last memories. The Sunken Fleet, now counting five members, went to sleep after this exhausting day.

Two days have passed since the revival of the new kanmusu and the meeting with the old friends but nothing interesting happened so far. They held training rounds to test their new forms, looked over the documents in the strategy room and the admiral's office and discussed how their non-sunk friends might be doing. The latter made Kisaragi cry as she thought of her little sister.

The night was calm that day, yet Drake couldn't sleep one bit so she took a walk to the shelled shore and sat down on a huge boulder.

" _What's the purpose of all this? Why is the fate doing this to us? Is it mocking us, that we haven't suffered enough? Or does this whole ordeal have a meaning? That we have to do something nobody else can do?"_

As she thought like this she noticed a small purple shimmer near the shore. This light came closer and closer, probably propelled by the waves. Drake jumped down the rock and went to take a closer look. When she reached the water the mysterious light came ashore.

"A damaged abyssal?! How?"

And indeed it was an abyssal, a severely damaged one. Pale, almost grayish skin, white hair and a weak purple light in its damaged eye. As the battleship stepped closer the abyssal's hand clasped her ankle. The revived kanmusu got such a shock that she couldn't even move. The abyssal got its consciousness back raised its head until their eyes met and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead, the voice echoed in Dragon's mind.

" _Please…Help…"_

The abyssal released her ankle and lost its consciousness again.

As the shock cleared, the girl backed a couple of steps and fell to the ground.

"Wh…What the hell was that?"

The only thing she could do was to look at the abyssal, at least for a couple of minutes. When her breaths slowed down, she could think rationally again.

" _Something's fishy here. If I don't destroy it now it'll have some consequences. If this is not a trap we might sqeeze some informations out of this abyssal but that might misfire and gets us killed. What to do… What to do…"_

Athough her instincts screamed the total opposite, Drake went for the latter, picked the damged abyssal up and walked back to the main building.

Returning to the base she put the abyssal down on the admiral's desk. Thanks to the relatively long road back both of them dried and only small droplets of water remained. The next thing she did was to wake up the rest of the fleet. As the reached the office they froze, just as Drake. Then they started to shout at the battleship of why did she not destroy the abyssal instantly. After she calmed the rest of the bunch down Drake explained the happenings leading to this moment.

"Getting some intel would be great but first comes our own safety." Zao said.

"What about this: we bring it to the docks, gear up and let Drake perform a reviving on the abyssal. If things get nasty we just bombard it with everything we've got. Is this okay for everyone?" Kamikaze asked.

"Yes!"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

They did just as Kamikaze suggested. Drake put the abyssal on the floor while the others encircled the two, guns pointing straight at the abyssal.

Next up was the questionable part. As Drake unleashed her ability and the flames appeared it seemed as the fire attacked the abyssal, whirling and hollering like a storm straight out of hell. The fire in the abyssal's eye grew until it couldn't be seen from the regenerated parts. The flames faded and silence set on the bay. Nobody moved, they just stared at the still, now fully restored body.

Minutes went by and the fleet got anxious. Kamikaze had enough of the waiting and crouched down to the abyssal's face.

"Why won't it wake up?" She started poking the face of the abyssal.

Mere seconds went by and the abyssal opened its eyes, violetly glaring towards the destroyer.

Kamikaze screamed as she jumped backwards, landing straight on Shouhou causing both of them to fall.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the second part of the story and I'm sorry it isn't longer but this is the only way I could part this with the previous one. Hope you enjoy this as always.**

Chapter #14: Allies from darkness

"Quit the idiocy Kamikaze. Stand up and behave like a kanmusu."

The voice was audible once again but this time, it rang in everyone's heads.

"She's an experienced maiden yet she is frightened by my mere sight. Quite interesting I might say."

"Sometimes I wonder over the same thing too."

The five of them began the interrogation, which could rather be compared to a tense storytelling as the abyssal told the five sunken ships almost her entire backstory.

"My name is Lix. I was created ten moons ago at the same time as my sister Hel. We served as the main southern force of the West Pacific conquest phase at the time. We were unstoppable against the fleet maidens of the Great Lower Star. Then we saw the unthinkable. About two moons later a new rank was introduced called priestesses and they began resurrecting the wrecks of foes we sunk. Every Princess respects their enemies however weak they may seem or be. This disgusted us and conflicted the Admiral about the case. The next thing we knew that he declared us traitors and sent the rest of the southern fleet against us. Only four of our previous division members stayed with us, the rest betrayed the group and sought our blood. Not much after the last moon we engaged in a fight with one of the divisions looking for us. I got struck several times before falling into the void. And this is where it ends."

Drake left Zao with Lix to safeguard her while the rest of the fleet talked about the possibilities they had. The battleship had the idea to force the abyssal and her remaining team into the Sunken Fleet's ranks.

"That's a stupid idea. Why should we trust her?" Kamikaze told Drake while glaring at her furiously.

"We don't trust her. But she and the rest of those renegades have precious intel that might contain the clue to retake the seas from them. In order to this becoming a success I need all of you to approve this idea."

" Why do you have to be so good at speech Drake? If you screw anything up we are dead meat."

"Learn't it from someone. Now let's go!"

They told Zao and Lix everything spoken about and for their biggest surprise the abyssal accepted the terms without hesitation. Not long after thes set sail westwards to meet with the other Princess, Hel.

As they neared the objective, a small, uncharted island Drake halted the group before the reef surrounding it.

"We know you're here and we have your sister! Show your forces or she will be sunk!"

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU MEASLY WARSHIP!"

And there they were. The renegade abyssals. Two Wo class, two Ta class from one of which was an elite, a MK2 Ancient Destroyer Demon and Hel.

Drake let Lix join her sister who jolted up the air from joy, She sqeezed her so much the battleship thought the abyssal might need a second resurrection. The things the two Princesses talked about were inaudible but considering the frequent looks of Hel towards them, it might have been about the deal.

The twins closed in to the Sunken Fleet and the rest of the renegades followed them. The Twin Princesses bowed and Hel spoke.

"The deal had been approved by all of us. We are now under your commands, Admiral Dragon."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: a tad late from original schedule but finished with this one as well. Hope you like it.**

 **I have to ask you (the readers) something though. I have another novel started freshly which you fin don my list. I want you to ask me an honest review so I know that I should continue it or not. Write me your anwers in private message or send me a message on twitter, which you find in my profile. If you are a guest just leave a guest review with yes on the novel. If anyone has a hard time to find it just search for Everyday life as a MON member. I am looking forward to your reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC.**

Chapter #15: Visits

Day by day, the Sunken Fleet and the Renegades trained hard to be in sync for the next mission. The abyssals taught the kanmusu a couple of tricks and vice versa. After a week or so they decided to take turns in skirmishes and the abyssals were the first to go.

Meanwhile Drake and the others decided to restore the 'bombed beach'. They got some tools, mainly shovels and rakes and went down to the shoreline. After finishing about a third of the beach, they went for a swim.

"Do you hear this buzzing noise Zao?" Drake asked the others.

"Yes." Zao replied.

"Bees?"

"There are no bees on this island."

"Then we better look out for aircraft."

Just as these words left her lips, two squadrons of aircraft zoomed over their heads.

"Identify these!" Drake shouted.

"Mitsubishi A5M-s, the same as I use!" Shouhou responded.

"And the other is a couple of Hellcats. As I see they are on a recon flight. This means that Mii and another IJN kanmusu are close to the base. Shouhou, who uses these aircraft besides you?"

"Mainly Akagi. Kaga uses them too but she prefers the Zeros."

"And now what are we going to do?" Kisaragi asked.

"We wait for them to come."

A couple of minutes went by until the group spotted the Explorational Fleet. Everyone except Mutsuki was there. They began to chat and found out that Mutsuki was missing because she was traumatised from the meet-up.

The Americans managed to convince the Sunken Fleet to go back with them to Iwo-to. They began to gear up while leaving a note for the abyssals, whose existence they kept a secret for now, and launched for the IJN base.

As they approached the island, Drake signalled to the members of her fleet that they should submerge. The group disappeared in seconds and the others were left baffled. Not knowing what to do, Nagato suggested proceeding back to base and the kanmusu agreed to it.

Closing in to the base, they heard the sirens go off. Just moments later Monty cursed in a barely audible voice.

"That bastard pulled it off again!"

"Who and what?" Akagi asked.

"The good old enemy at the gates joke. But this time, she looks just as a real enemy."

Meanwhile at the base…

"Abyssals spotted Northeast! Prepare for attack! This not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Chaos ensued as everyone ran towards the docks.

As the kanmusu set sail in waves a radio message arrived in the strategic room. It was Nagato and she was in a panic.

" _Do not attack the abyssals! They are friendlies!"_

"What do you mean by that!? There's no way we are letting this opportunity slide!"

" _You idiot! Those are the non-brainwashed resurrected I told you about! If they get a scratch I will personally drown you!"_

"Understood!"

The radio operator jumped out of her seat and ran to the other side of the room where she grabbed the nearest microphone and jabbered in an almost stuttering voice.

"All kanmusu abort the attack immediately! These are the orders of Nagato, she is the supervisor of those abyssals! Anyone attempting to shoot will be punished severely!"

The girls stopped in a formation a couple of hundred meters before the Sunken Fleet, guns bearing right at them.

Back to Drake's squad…

As the Experimental Fleet reached the Sunken Fleet the first thing Monty did was to kick Drake in the knee from the side, causing her to fall, followed by an elbow hit to the neck, making the battleship to collapse.

"What the hell did you think this would do you goddamn idiot!? Now we've got the full attention of the base! Is that what you wanted?"

"First off, that hurt! Second off, yes, that's exactly what I wanted. You know, the first impression is what lasts, don't you think so?"

This broke out a smaller argument between the two girls which was ended by the noise coming from the crowd of kanmusu, who have already lowered their guns recognising that there is no threat at all.

After a speech from Nagato concerning the current situation the girls went back to the base. Collected in a mess hall the Sunken Fleet told their stories to the audience, Shouhou and Kisaragi first, followed by Zao and Kamikaze while was Dragon finishing the line. They excluded the Renegades as this was kept a secret for now.

The presentation finished and the girls were flooded with questions. This was thankfully interrupted by the Kongou sisters, who did a great show as distraction while the others sneaked out of the hall.

Mutsuki, Yuudachi and Fubuki snatched Kisaragi, Akagi and Kaga dragged Shouhou with themselves, Mutsu and Nagato disappeared with Zao and Kamikaze.

The US fleet went with Drake into Mamiya's restaurant, who protested at first but curiosity took the better of her and let them in. As the moon rose, the girls went to sleep as well, leaving the Sunken Fleet in a room not that far away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This month was pure madness, I still don't know how I managed to finish this one. And there is one more crazy month ahead, great… With this in mind I came to the decision that I will go on hiatus until July. I hope you understand.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter #16: A clue in the fog

It was around 6 in the morning when the first patrol revved up the siren. The radar showed seven points each marked { _unknown vessel_ }. As Drake and the US kanmusu were the first to respond, the bunch saw the dots getting closer by the second. The number, formation and line of approach sent off an alarm in Drake's head. She turned to Nagato and begged her that the Sunken Fleet should take care of them. She accepted with the only term being that if the event takes place for more than half an hour the whole base will go charging at the point of action. The battleship accepted it and the fleet set sail right away.

Due to their increased speed the Sunken Fleet met up with the unknown vessels in about ten minutes. It was just as Drake thought, the vessels were the Renegades. Hel snapped almost instantly.

"What were you doing there? You reported us so that they can sink us didn't you?"

"What a foolish idea. If that would be my motive than repairing your sister was an utter misusage of energy. Listen here you thick-skulled abyssal, we need both you AND them to finish this madness that had been going on for years. We need your knowledge and their firepower to stand a chnce against them."

"Then what shall that mean?" Lix asked and pointed behind Drake.

Vapor rose on the surface and as the shimmering of the water decreased, a form became visible. It was Nagato, bringing the whole combined fleet with herself.

"Oh, great, now I have to explain my plan to everyone and not getting us made into Swiss cheese…"

"What now?" Kamikaze asked.

"You go and tell them not to shoot."

"Why me?!"

"Because you are the fastest, idiot."

She went as fast as she could and arrived to the battleship just as she would command the kanmusu to fire.

"Whatever you do, DON'T SHOOT!"

"Why not? Those are abyssals, and your flagship is talking to them. This means that the Sunken Fleet lied to us, thus making you an enemy of ours."

"Jumping to conclusions… That's so you Nagato. Listen here, those abyssals committed treason against their Commander. They have precious intel about the whereabouts and number of the enemy, as well as the ritual of turning wrecks to brainwashed slaves. If you want to end this as soon as possible, you can't shoot them, and us, into oblivion. Got it?"

"Yes, but if you try anything, I will personally have you meet your end, again. I hope that's clear."

"Yessir!"

She blasted back to the group.

Meanwhile Nagato gave out the next command.

Just as the destroyer met up with Drake to tell them the news, the Combined Fleet began sailing towards them. The abyssals became anxious and took up a defense formation, but Dragon told them that it isn't necessary.

The kanmusu encircled them while their barrels and torpedo launchers were ready.

"If you are willing to cooperate, follow us without hesitation and unnecessary movements."

The Combined Fleet sailed back to the base, keeping the Sunken Fleet and the Renegades under watch in the middle.

After arrival, they were led to the same hall as the night before but this time, the aura was sensibly gloomier.

What followed was like an interrogation but with far more witnesses. The abyssals were obliged to tell the whole audience their findings. The twins were unsure at first. A nod by Drake gave them the courage to talk.

"We made a reconassaince mission through old bases of our kind. Three out of four bases were unoccupied and the last base had no flagship. The traces led Northeast, where the main base is situated. I have to ask you something, leader of the Combined Fleet, has there been a lack of attacks lately?"

"Yes, we haven't had an attack in almost a week, which is quite surprising to say the least."

"And that's the last piece we needed, thank you. With this information I can come to the conclusion that they are planning the last attack against the remaining human and kanmusu bases, which are located in the area. The battles you have fought against our kind will be considered as small waves compared to the tsunami closing in. Prepare for the real war, Combined Fleet."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter #17: The Grand Fleet

The mess hall was in absolute chaos. Everyone was shouting, moving or crying. The message of the twins was the last nail in the coffin for the already emotionally unstable base. Kongo tried to calm them down but to no avail. Nagato, Drake and Montana stepped in the hall, easing the noise to some degree.

"Listen up! We made a plan to achieve success but we need everyone to agree."

"What is it?" Kongo asked. By this time, everyone was listening.

"In order for us to secure victory and eradicate the abyssals from the Eastern Pacific, we need more firepower. Since we are the last ones left, we have to resurrect all fallen kanmusu. Apra base comes first, then we have to search the area for any wrecks. And we need your assistance to look for them."

"Why did you ask this?" Shimakaze was the first to speak up. "You should know by this time that each and every one of us is ready give her life to the homeland. If we fall, we fall with honor in our hearts and peace in our minds, knowing that the homeland is safe. I think I am speaking in everyone's name."

Nods and cheering followed this speech.

Nagato looked over the crowd.

"Then what are you waiting for? Move it!"

Every kanmusu geared up and began their journey to Guam, the Sunken Fleet and the Renegades leading the kanmusu.

They didn't even take a single breather, Drake immediately submerged and began working on the resurrection of the fallen kanmusu.

Kanmusu after kanmusu emerged from the depths of the ocean, giving the others some nightmare fuel. early warships, dreadnoughts and so on. About a fourth of the Apra base was resurrected by the time it got dark. Drake looked absolutely battered. She gathered all kanmusu and resurrected ones together and prepared a speech.

"Welcome back, defenders of Apra harbor. You have been resurrected in order to aid us in the final push against the abyssals. Your comrades will be resurrected continuously until every kanmusu wreck around Apra is alive once again, well, sort of. Now everyone should go to sleep as we'll wake up ear…"

Drake couldn't end her sentence as she collapsed. The Americans and the rest of the Sunken Fleet gathered around her. After a couple of minutes she got back to her senses.

"You alright Drake?" Zao asked axiously.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this energy output."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You see, either I look like a muppet by the end of this of you can mop the blood of the victims."

"Alright, alright, I understand, you don't have to be this harsh."

All kanmusu, including the resurrected ones, went back to base and had dinner. The rations they had at the base were scarce, so they had to use from those brought by the Combined Fleet.

Two days went by in the same manner. After about half a dozen pass-outs later, Drake managed to resurrect every fallen kanmusu in the vicinity. Nagato, Drake and monty were the flagships of this massive, united fleet. Their numbers were around 500 strong.

By the dawn of the third day, Yamato joined them with around thirty reserves straight from the command base. Not long after they sailed out of Apra harbor the Renegades emerged, warning them that the enemy is not far. So it was, only about half an hour later the smoke of the abyssals was visible. The fleet was armed to the teeth and the flame of protection for their loved ones was burning inside them. This was it, the battle deciding everything.

 **A/N: The finale is coming and the journey of our hero will end. You will find out.**

 **Also, sorry for the short chapter, had a lot of problems writing it because I wanted to put the beginning of the battle in one chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter #18: 'Till the last shell

As the abyssal horde neared the fleet, Drake sailed forward a couple of meters. She slowly began clapping.

"What is she doing?" Yamato asked.

"Emergency protocol, Dragon's Roar." Iowa answered.

Just as the superheavy battleship could ask what she meant by it, Dragon lit up as a bonfire and a beam escaped her hands. This beam was at least four times stronger than the one she launched against the Titanium Battle Queen, the foe that sunk her. It blasted across the ocean's surface, and as the battleship pulled it to the right side, the abyssals struck by this immense energy just simply vanished from existence.

Athough the beam only lasted for ten seconds, it was enough to balance the numbers as they previously outnumbered three to one. Now it was only two to one.

Nagato was the next one to surprise the kanmusu. She lifted up her right fist and yelled, from the top of her lungs.

"Banzai!"

After a couple of moments, Drake and Monty did the same, followed by the rest of the girls. The last charge had begun.

They went in guns blazing, fairies zooming, torpedoes whistling. Their sudden charge confused the abyssals, and as they were trying to regroup, the fairies came in. The amount of bombs falling from the sky resembled rain but in a metallic color.

By the time the first kanmusu, a resurrected destroyer called Tsubasa, sunk, at least three dozen abyssals were eliminated. Then everything came down crashing.

The abyssal admiral appeared on the scene. He was a boy, didn't seem older than eight, yet his pale skin and glowing red eyes showed his true nature. He held a small, golf ball sized object, then threw it with immense force. It exploded near a bunch of kanmusu, taking them instantly to the bottom of the ocean. This happened three more times and almost a dozen were sunk.

This led to the kanmusu breaking formation, and although the number of abyssals decreased, so did the allied fleet's. Most of the kanmusu retreated due to injuries, so the ones left had no choice but to eliminate the threat as fast as possible. An idea popped up in Montana's mind.

"Drake, can you lend us the berserker?"

"It's worth a try!"

Blue flames rose yet again from the kanmusu and sprouted out to the American fleet, the rest of the sunken fleet and the remainder of the Combined fleet as well. As the energy surged in them, their will to fight grew and let them reload faster. It was a hurricane, a hurricane of bullets, bombs, torpedoes and flames. The abyssal demons and princesses dropped like flies.

By the time only the strongest abyssals were still afloat, Drake, Kamikaze, Montana, Nagato and Yamato were the only ones left on the battlefield. The abyssals put up a fierce fight but sunk at the end.

"Looks like only the abyssal Admiral is standing now. A little more effort and we will win. let's move!" Nagato said to the others.

"No."

Drake looked dead serious as she said it.

"Why not? This is our chance to finish this madness."

"He's mine."

"What?"

"I said he's mine! That little bastard is the cause of our current situation and I personally want to bring him down!"

"But…"

Monty cut into Nagato's speech.

"Leave her be, Nagato. If she wants that, so will it be. The commander did huge damage to her and her friends, too. She wants revenge as a lone warrior. She wants to have the same opportunities she had when first coming here."

"Fine. If she wants to finish what she began, then I'll respect that. Do your thing, Dragon."

"Thanks, Nagato. Now everyone get out of here!"

Monty went to the other battleship and hugged her.

"Come back this time, alright?"

"I promise."

They parted and the group slowly began to fade into the horizon.

Drake pulled something out from a nook next to her smokestack. It was the Admiral's hat, which she put on. The abyssal admiral saw this and smirked.

"Do you think you are worthy to wear that hat?"

"More than you are, that's for sure."

Thus, they clashed.

Ammountion flew, planes whizzed above them, torpedoes under them, yet none of them seemed to worry. They only focused on sinking each other.

The abyssal leader poured out smoke, which seemed thicker than mud, trapping Drake. he then proceeded with bombarding the kanmusu with the explosive balls, until she had anything but a wrecked torpedo launcher. Her gear was destroyed to the point of which those just fell down. She was bleeding from more wounds she could count and her armor was totally wrecked.

"See you arrogant kanmusu? I am way superior than you are!"

"Generic villain speech? How boring."

"I wouldn't insult my foe if I were in your position."

"You know, you're right. You're not in my position!"

The last torpedo launcher shattered as Drake pulled out one last torpedo out of it. She threw it right in the abyssal admiral's face and the grasp of the black mist seemed fading. She then flew right towards the enemy and started swinging.

The storm of kicks, punches and headbutts seemed never ending and as the admiral collapsed onto his knees, Drake made a last kick, sending the abyssal flying.

The last flame created something… obscure. It looked like a hybrid between a knife and an arrow. She took it and went to the abyssal.

"It has ended."

The edge of the knife met the core of the abyssal admiral and as he sank to the bottom, the kanmusu sighed and headed back.

…

The repair bay was overloaded with normal and sunken kanmusu alike. Those who suffered minor injuries sat on the pier of Apra harbor. They waited for someone to come back.

A ping on the radar was enought for the bunch to sail out. They saw a figure in the distance. As they got closer, they saw that the kanmusu was battered to the brink of sinking but she remained calm. Mony and Zao catched her mid-falling.

"Is it over?" Nagato asked.

Drake's last word before passing out of exhaustion made everyone tear up.

"Yes."

 **A/N: The fights are over, the story isn't.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See you in the epilogue!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter #19: Aftermath

Ten days later Drake woke up in the repair bay. Kamikaze was sleeping next to her bath, on a mat. A set of Japanese kanmusu clothes were prepared on the other side as her own got destroyed in the battle.

As she got out of the bath and reached for a towel, the destroyer woke up.

"Wha…? Drake you're awake! How do you feel?"

"A bit dizzy but better than after the battle. For how long did I recover?"

"Around ten days."

"Wow… What did I miss?"

"We had a big party three days ago and everyone got repaired. Nothing else."

"At least everyone's okay. What about the renegades?"

Drake went behind a changing wall while Kamikaze was talking.

"They went with Nagato to fill out some papers so that the Emperor can grant them amnesty."

"That sounds nice. What's with the rest of the Sunken Fleet?"

"Mostly relaxing or chatting with others. Before I forget, I was told to bring you to someone."

"Who is it?"

"It's a secret."

"How do I look?"

"That uniform looks absolutely adorable on you!"

"Thanks. Now let's get moving!"

Drake and Kamikaze were heading towards the main building. Along the way they passed several kanmusu, who were smiling and waving in their way. The destroyer brought the other kanmusu to the strategy room, where several shipgirls were talking about something. The opening and closing of the door made everyone look at that direction and before anyone coud say anything, Mii threw herself towards Drake, making both of them collapse.

The renegades and the Americans were there alongside with Nagato, Kisaragi and Shouhou.

"I'm glad you fell in Dragon, we were just talking about you." Nagato said.

"What exactly?"

"Iwo-to HQ got a letter from the Emperor yesterday, which was given to us just this morning. It concerns Apra harbor, the renegades, the Sunken Fleet and you."

"Please explain."

"Apra harbor will be renovated and declared the official base of the Sunken Fleet. The renegades will get national amnesty as soon as the paperwork is done. Lastly, there is your case. You are given the title Admiral and recognized as a national hero, alongside with most kanmusu taking part in the last battle. From now on you are an honorary citizen of the Empire and you are allowed to go to every part of its territory. This is for the official part."

"And the non-official."

"You killed the abyssal admiral. The pacific is free once again. Thanks to you, humans will be able to go to the sea again. Our country is forever in your debt."

They held a party that night to honor Drake. Although she was the one celebrated, no one could find her.

Kamikaze had an idea where she was, so she grabbed a bottle and went for the hidden beach.

There she was, sitting on the rock next to which she found the destroyer. Kamikaze gave her the bottle and the battleship took a sip. It was sake.

"You know, this is just weird. The thought that this madness is over makes me feel funny. I'm… I feel my soul isn't in constant pain anymore… that I found peace, finally."

The girls talked for a while and the full moon shone on the night sky. It's pure white color resembled the peace in which the kanmusu found themselves. The light air whispered as if it was the voice of the Ocean.

" _This isn't a farewell, just a goodbye."_

THE END

 **A/N: Two years ago, when I published my first chapter of this story this exact date, I thought that it would end up as the rest of my works, abandoned. It didn't quite work out like that.**

 **I've found people who liked this novel. In business, there is a saying. Customer first, profit second. I really hope everyone reading this had fun doing so. My profit? That warm, fuzzy feeling that it is finished and that I could share my work with someone.**

 **This is the end of the war in the Pacific but is it the end of the journey? Who knows?**

 **Did you, the reader, have any favorite character(s)? Or is it someone from canon? If you think you can leave it in the reviews or just pm me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story.**

 **I will see you in my other works.**


End file.
